Ressurreiçao!
by Kouzuki Nocturn Standtfelt
Summary: Yondaime volta a vida e resto só lendo OBSMinha primeira One ShotDeixem reviews Prx


Ressurreição!

_Meu primeiro one shot__nem sei se levo experiência para isso...bem deixem reviews e comentem se eu tenho habilidade para one shot!_

_Teremo__s __2__ pessoas de verdade uma é eu__ e a outra __só__ lendo para des__cobrir P_

**R****essurreição****-**

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Era uma manha normal em konoha, uma figura estranha e toda encharcada de sangue apareceu no portal de konoha, e todos os habitantes da vila se surpreenderam ao ver quem era, porque era nada mais que Uzumaki Kushina,nada mais e nada menos que a mãe de naruto!

Todos os habitantes da vila se surpreenderam ao ver a esposa do herói que salvou essa vila!E todos estavam com um mal pressentimento sobre isso!

-Amor estou de voltar depois de anos!Espero que não tenha se esquecido de min!- **gritou Kushina**

Um dos habitantes da vila para ser mais exato um dos comerciantes da vila andou em direção a mulher, um tanto triste o comerciante estava.

-Sinto em lhe dizer mais o Yondaime se sacrificou para salvar a nossa vila da demoníaca raposa de nove caudas Kyuubi!

-ICHIKARU NÃO BRINQUE COM UMA COISA SERIA ASSIM!!!!!!- **kushina**** não queria acreditar que seu marido avia morrido**

-Mas o ichikaru não esta mentindo- **disse algum comerciante qualquer!(**para vocês verem como eu tenho criatividade! xD__

-Mais seu filho naruto ainda esta vivo!

-Serio! Yondaime deixou o naruto vivo!?

E com isso Kushina saiu correndo para o escritório onde os hokages ficavam!

Chegando lá

-Sandaime me explica isso direito como o Yondaime morreu?como?porque?!- **disse Kushina arrombando a porta do escritório da tsunade**

-Como você ousa arrombar a porta e ainda por cima me acordar!!- **disse tsunade frustrada!- **Kushina! Você a quanto tempo miga!

É por incrível que pareça nessa fic elas eram amigas!

-Tsunade oque aconteceu com o Sandaime! E mais importante oque aconteceu com o Yondaime!

-Senta ai miga que eu te explico tudo mais vamos brindar pela sua volta a vila!

-DEPOIS! Primeiro me explica oque aconteceu com eles!

-O Sandaime foi assassinado pelo Orochimaru! E o Yondaime morreu ao selar a Kyuubi em seu filho o naruto- **tsunade estava se esforçando ao contar isso para sua antiga amiga!**

-BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁAÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!!!- **Kushina**** estava chorando ao receber está noticia pela segunda ****vez,****mais dessa vez ela sabia que tsunade não estava mentindo**

-Ok...snif...snif...eu vou...snif ...me sacrificar para trazer o Yondaime de volta...snif...eu nunca serei...snif... uma boa mãe...acredito que Yondaime seja melhor que eu...snif...eu irei me sacrificar hoje daqui 2 horas...snif...avi...avise...a todos- **dessa vez Kushina não conseguiu conter o choro**- BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!!

-Ma...mas...espe...

Kushina estava nem ai com oque tsunade estava dizendo e saiu sem ligar para mais nada!

La no lugar onde a Kushina ia trazer de volta a vida o Yondaime _**para vocês verem o quanto eu tenho criatividade)**_

-Hoje eu Uzumaki Kushina Shinobi da vila oculta do Redemoinho, com 26 anos e descendente do clã Uzumaki irei ressuscitar meu doce marido Namikage Minato,de 26 anos também e também conhecido como 4ºHokage ou Yondaime!

_Ai ela uso o jutsu que a chio-basama__do shippuden usa_(_**OBS: o cadáver Du Minato[Yondaime tava La)**_

Ai o Minato começa a abrir os olhos bem devagar!

-Eu estou vivo???Hein???como????onde????porque????- **disse Minato estranhando tudo ****aquilo****mais ao perceber o corpo de sua amada no chão, entendeu tudo**

Desde então começaram as escorrer lagrimas pelo rosto do nosso grande herói que salvou konoha da demoníaca raposa de nove caudas Kyuubi, e deste então Minato foi em direção a sua antiga casa

Em outro lugar:

-Finalmente chegamos Naruto-kun- **disse H****inata**

-É não é Finalmente não é- **Disse N****aruto**

E quando os 2 ninjas estavam para entrar em konoha ,foram impedidos pela própria hokage,que estava chorando de felicidade mas ao mesmo tempo de tristeza

-Naruto!!!

-Que foi vovó tsunade?!

-Seu pai ta vivo!!

-Oque não brinque comigo sobre uma coisa tão seria assim- **já estava escorrendo lagrimas no rosto de naruto**

-É Tsunade-sama- **disse Hinata logo ao perceber que seu amado estava chorando**

Kakashi não conseguiu evitar de ouvir a conversa...

OQUE?????SENSEI ESTA VIVO?????COMOO???????- **disse Kakashi alegre**

Sim Kakashi Kushina reviveu ele...-.-

Percebe-se apenas o pontilhado de Kakashi

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Na casa do naruto e do Minato!

Assim que naruto estranhou em ver o ero-sanin e o Kakashi conversando com alguém que tinha a cara, muito parecida com a do Yondaime, que estava esculpida lá na montanha atrás do escritório da vovó tsunade

-Ei quem é o amigo de vocês?Porque ele se parece com o Yondaime?E porque estão conversando na MINHA CASA?????O,o- **naruto queria saber as respostas desta pergunta a qualquer custo!**

-Deixa que eu explico tudo para ele, e alem do mais ele merece satisfação não é- **disse Minato**

-Naruto não é?

-É sim porque?algum problema???? ò,Ó

-Não, não, venha senta-se aqui

Com isso naruto sentou na cadeira onde eles estavam conversando

-Ei, eu gostaria de ter uma conversa com o naruto em particular tudo bem- **disse Minato sorrindo**

-Ok,ok, vem vamos conversar lá fora- **disse o velho pervertido**

-Mais eu quero conversar com o sensei!!

-Vem, não ver que ele quer ter uma conversa de pai e filho????- **Sussurrou Jiraya **

-Ok... mais eu vou espiar xDDDD!

-Como???

-Com meu sharingan!!

-Ok c me conta oque eles estão falando D

-Espere só um pouco naruto, conhecendo eles do jeito que eu conheço...¬,¬

Com isso Minato fechou todas as portas,janelas,cortinas, e até pois chaves nas fechaduras, poissabia que a mínima visão para o sharingan de Kakashi, ia sai uma bela fofoca ¬,¬

_-__x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x__-_

-KUSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- **gritara ao mesmo tempo Kakashi e Jiraya**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-Tá...mais para que fechou tudo...??- disse naruto já confuso

-A não foi nada não agora eu quero lhe contar tudo

-Tudo sobre oque? E sobre oque!?- Nauto já estava inconformado com aquele ar de suspense

-Sobre sua vida...agora deixe me começar

-Ok...

-Você no inicio não vai acreditar mais sim eu sou Yondaime- **Já foi interrompido pelo naruto**

-Deixe-me continuar...Como eu ia dizendo eu sou o próprio Yondaime,Sim...Morri selando a Kyuubi em você meu filho...deixe-me continuar que você já vai entender tudo...Mais então Uzumaki Kushina, sua própria mãe me ressuscitou, pelo fato de me amar, com toda essa historia melosa...mas continuando...ela me ressuscitou pois achou que eu ia ser melhor nesse cargo e a vila de konoha ia ficar super feliz em me ter de volta ai ela me ressuscitou e aqui estou!- **Disse Yondaime suspirando depois dessa longa historia- **Vou beber água

Naruto não podia acreditar no que avia acabado de ouvir...ele uma pessoa deste pequeno...órfão...filho do maior Hokage de toda a historia de Konoha...mais então..porque ele selou Kyuubi em seu próprio filho...que tipo de pessoa ele era?o,O, esses tipos de perguntas não saiam da cabeça do nosso jovem herói

-Antes de mais nada... não pense que sou um tipo ruim de pessoa por ter selado um demônio em seu próprio filho...porque se eu selasse a Kyuubi em qualquer outra pessoa essa pessoa ou melhor dizendo essa criança ia ser órfã e eu selei em você por que você ia ficar órfão de qualquer jeito sendo que Kushina só vinha em konoha 1 vez por ano se não for muito- **Disse Yondaime indo beber água ****de novo**

-Mais meu filho não fique bravo comigo por ter selado a Kyuubi em você- disse ele La da cozinha com 2 copos cheios de água

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

E com o passar dos dias Naruto e Minato viraram grandes amigos ou melhor dizendo realmente uma família

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_Noite da festança pela volta do Yondaime_

Nessa noite teremos um cantor muito famoso... aplausos para Justin Timberlake!

E com o passar do tempo o Justin foi cantando varias musicas mais a que mais se destacou foi a Never Again (Abaixo a letra da musica)

Would have given up my life for youGuess it's true what they say about loveIt's blindGirl, you lied straight to my faceLookin in my eyesAnd I believed you cause I loved you more than lifeAnd all you had to doWas apologize...You didn't say you're sorryI don't understandYou don't care that you hurt meAnd now I'm half the manThat I used to be when it was you and meYou didn't love me enoughMy heart may never mendAnd you'll never get to love me, againNo, no, no, no, no, no...Sadness has me at the end of the lineHelpless, watched you break this heart of mineAnd loneliness only wants you back here with meCommon sense knows that you're not good enough for meAnd all you had to doWas apologize, and mean itBut you didn't say you're sorryI don't understandYou don't care that you hurt meAnd now I'm half the manThat I used to be when it was you and meYou didn't love me enoughMy heart may never mendAnd you'll never get to love meWish like hell I could go back in timeMaybe then I could see how..Forgiveness says that I should give you one more tryBut it's too late, it's over nowYou didn't say you're sorryI don't understandYou don't care that you hurt meAnd now I'm half the manThat I used to be when it was you and meYou didn't love me enoughMy heart may never mendAnd you'll never get to love meAgainAgain, yeah, yeahAgain, again, again, yeah, yeah, yeahNever get to love me

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Yondaime e tsunade discutiam muito pois tsunade queria que Yondaime voltasse a ser Hokage pois ele salvou a vila e blábláblá.Mais Minato não queria pois queria ficar com seu filho acompanhar o treinamento dele, ajudá-lo a se "relacionar" com a Hinata,em fim fazer o trabalho de pai xD

Dias e dias foram se passando assim. Até que um santo dia tsunade concordou com o Yondaime mais com uma condição,essa condição foi a seguinte que quando ela morresse naruto tomasse o posto de Hokage. Me respondam uma coisa que tipo de pai seria o Minato se ele não deixasse o seu filho seguir o sonho dele, lógico que aceitou a condição

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto ensinou ao próprio pai a aperfeiçoar o rasengan dele ou melhor dizendo a completar a técnica que Minato mesmo avia criado mais Yondaime recusou a ajuda por causa de seu orgulho!

E assim se foi cada dia com suas surpresas!

_**FIM!**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Gente eu encurtei a fic apartir da festa se não ia ficar maior que não sei oque o,O

Justin Timberlake para quem não sabe é um cantor famoso que mora em Los Angeles...só conheço e ouço as musicas dele por causa do meu amigo Fabio ¬,¬

E a Never Again do meu ponto de vista é a musica mais perfeita dele o,O

Deixem reviews prx!


End file.
